


Something to Prove

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Dia gets a call from Yoshiko in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Something to Prove

“Hey, Dia-chan…”

Dia, still half asleep, having just been woken up by a phone call by none other than Yoshiko. “Yoshiko-san…? Why are you calling me at…” She checked the time. 4 AM. Yeah she didn’t even have the energy to finish her sentence.

“I’m really sorry. I… I promised myself I wouldn’t do this, and that wouldn’t call you because I knew this would fuck you up… And yet, here I am.” She let out a self deprecating laugh that sounded so bitter it made Dia a little scared. Yoshiko carried on. “I’m so fucking pathetic I can’t even keep that promise… So much for the great Fallen Angel. I’m just a miserable little bitch who can’t do anything right.”

“Yoshiko-san? What’s gotten into you?”

“Just… this once. Can you call me Yohane? I know it’s dumb but. Just this once.” Her voice was close breaking. “Please?”

The way she sounded terrified Dia and anxiety ran through her veins as she replied. “Yohane. Talk to me. Are you okay? Are you safe?”

“Yeah…” 

Dia climbed out of bed, flicking the light on. “Tell me what’s wrong. Please. I’ll come help you, just… Talk to me.”

She was greeted by a long silence. Every second of it scared her more and more. Dia felt like she wanted to throw up but kept herself together for Yohane’s sake.

“Hey, Dia-chan. You’re a real nice person, y’know that?”

“Yohane you’re really scaring me-”

“Sorry,” Yohane interrupted her. “Yeah I figured… I knew this was a bad idea. Sorry.”

“Wait!” Dia yelled out, not caring if she woke her entire family. A pit had opened up in her stomach and she had a very bad feeling. “Please… Please just talk to me.”

Another silence stretched out.

“Well...”

That was a start. Dia was silently begging Yohane to talk more so she could actually help.

“I… I don’t know how to tell you this without like… feeling terrible. I knew if I called you’d feel like it was all your fault but. God I’m so fucking stupid.”

“No you’re not,” Dia reassured her. “Also whatever it is I can handle so just tell me.”

“I think… well, I was planning to kill myself…”

That sickness got worse. 

“But… even now I’m clinging on. Guess I don’t really want to die. There’s just no other way, right? I knew if I called you you’d blame yourself after. I knew that and I still… I’m still-” She cut herself off, hopeless yet desperate.

“Yohane, it’s okay,” Dia spoke softly, “it’s okay I promise, I’m glad you called.”

“R-really?” 

The vulnerability and surprise in her voice hurt more than anything else. Dia hated hearing someone like this.

“Mmm-hmm.” She tried to figure out what the fuck to do. “Yohane, where are you? I’ll come get you.”

“No it’s. It’s fine. I’ll go home, actually sleep and… uhh, be really embarrassed about it in the morning.” Yohane let out a low laugh. “Thank you. Thank you so fucking much, Dia. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. Please let me come see you.”

A relieved sigh filled the air. “You’ve done more than enough.”

“Please. I want to help you. Please tell me where you are. I’ll come see you. Let me help you.”

“Dia I…” Yohane seemed to falter a little. “I don’t want to tell you because I think if I did and you didn’t, it… would... break me a little.”

“I promise you I’m here. Tell me and I’ll help you. I mean it. It’s okay.”

Slowly Yohane mumbled out where she was, it was nervous and desperate. A cry for help that just seemed so tired and almost expected to be ignored. Dia could never leave anyone in that state. She rushed to change out of her pajamas, put her shoes on and get to Yohane.

She reached a broken girl who looked at her with genuine surprise. 

“Hey, Dia-chan.” Yohane scratched behind her head and mumbled an apology.

Dia didn’t care, she was too relieved about the fact her friend was still alive. 

She pulled Yohane into a big hug and held her tightly. “You’re okay… I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Dia…”

“Shh it’s okay. Darling, I’ve got you. I promise it’ll be alright.”

“I…” Things stalled, after a long while Yohane tried to talk through tears that were starting to form. “I don’t believe you… I wish I could.”

Dia looked at her, staring into Yohane’s eyes and smiling. She tucked a tuft of hair behind Yohane’s ear. “I’ll just have to prove it to you then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dhdhdhdhd Guess I broke my no vent fic rule :>>


End file.
